


I wish things were different

by HosiesWhxre



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, FxF, Handon, Hosie, Legacies, Other, Slow Burn, hope Mikaelson deserves the world, josie Saltzman is confused, posie - Freeform, saltzman twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HosiesWhxre/pseuds/HosiesWhxre
Summary: Hope Catches Josie kissing penelope after confessing to the girl about her feelings  lots of angst lol
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont hate me for my grammar

“I hate you” Josie said as she looked at the girl in front of her. So much anger, so much sadness, disappointment, and confusion shining in her eyes. The girl had been through so much in the past 12 hours, from finding out one of her crushes slept with her sister to being buried alive by her possessed undead bio mother. She knew she would regret this but right here, right now she didnt care. So she leaned in- “Jo?” She heard someone call out behind her causing her to snap out of her thoughts and turned around and saw who it was who called her name. Hope Mikaelson, her best friend. Standing there a mere five feet away from her and penelope. Standing still, with a shocked look on her face, the older girl looked heart broken at the sight of her best friend kissing her evil ex that she thought she was over.

> “I shoulda known it wouldn't happen 'cause it wasn't right  
> I shoulda known it 'cause it happens every God damn time  
> Almost thought we could've been something  
> Almost thought we could have tried, but  
> It didn't happen so I need you to get out my life”

How could she? More like why would she? Josie knew how she felt, sure she told hope that she didn’t feel the same way but she also told her she would never get back with Penelope. Not after how much she hurt her. Shaking her head she scoffed and before she looked over at the slightly shorter girl who had a smug look on her face, smirking almost confidently. Hope was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard josie speak

“H-Hope what?” she gulped “What are you doing here?” She asked almost embarrassingly as she saw the look on hopes face, she looked broken. She was about to ask again before the older girl scoffed and shook her head before pushing past Josie and rushing off

“Wow” Penelope smirked and giggled once hope rushed off “Mood Kill” she joked and nudged Josies shoulder “Jojo?” she asked and then saw the annoyed look on Josie’s face “What?”

“This was a mistake Penelope, we shouldnt have done this” she told her ex before she rushed off after her best friend just hoping she was okay “Hope! Hope please wait up!” she called out and when she caught up with the girl she sighed “Hope please let me explain”

> “But the other night I had you in my head Called you on the phone Want you stealing my time even though I said I wanna be alone Oh and I should know this could never work Oh, this could never end well Know it's only human but I never learn I want you for myself”

“Explain what Josie? The reason why i just saw you sucking face with the girl who you claim broke your heart, as if it were nothing” she scoffed “And to think i defended you when Rafael tried to warn me.” she shook her head

“W-warn you?” josie asked now on the verge of tears, because of her best friends upset tone “Warn you about what?”

“To warn me that you will play with my feelings, because you apparently did that to him” she stated “I went off on him and i said that even if you did mess with his feelings that you would never dream of messing with mine. I said you would never do that to me, that you wouldnt do that to your best friend, not to me.” she said almost in tears “Obviously i was mistaken because god forbid i actually fall for a girl who wont break my heart”

“H-hope” josie said softly

“And dont you dare act like you had no idea because we had an actual conversation about how i felt,and in that conversation you told me that you thought you felt the same way” hope scoffed as josie shut her mouth in defeat she shook her head and moved out of the way when josie reached for her hand “Just- dont” she shook her head “Leave me alone josie, thats all i ask” hope said as she walked into her dorm and shut the door behind her, leaving a heartbroken Josie in the hall.

_You just had to mess it all up again jo. And now you lost your best friend because of it._

> “I can take the fall, the pain, the pleasure And you can take it all, for worse, or better But oh, what if we're wrong? What if we're not all that we thought? Then we won't make it along But hey, I guess that's us”

_Later that day josie sat on the Pier waiting for hope to text her when she got impatient starting to text her. Blowing the girls phone up with messages. She needed to talk to her she needed her best friend_

Hope sat in her room with her music playing when her phone started to blow up with texts. Ignoring it for a while before it got too much for her to bear 

Jojo: Hope

Jojo: Hope please respond

Jojo: Im sorry i hurt you. Im sorry i lied please let me explain. Hope please 

Jojo: Hope please answer me we need to talk 

Jojo: Please just hear me out 

Hope looked at the messages then deleted the text thread and went back to sketching in her notebook 

Josie saw the read sign under her messages and sighed as she felt a tear go down her face so she texted lizzie

Jo: Lizzie i messed up bad

Liz: What happened are you okay?

Jo: Yeah

Jo: Well no

Jo: im not okay

Jo: Hope saw me kiss Penelope and now she wont reply to me

Liz: oh no

Liz: Wait?!

Liz: You Kissed Penelope?!

Jo: Yeah but right now isnt the best time to yell at me. I think i just lost the closest thing i had to a best friend.

Liz: Meet me at your dorm and tell me then okay?


	2. I need a distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like this

_ One Month Ago  _

_ Josie took a bunch of deep breaths before she walked into her dorm she had just had a serious conversation with her dad so she had a lot on her mind to say the least. She looked up from the floor as she walked in being greeted by the sight of her best friend “Hope, hey uh what are you doing here? Wheres Lizzie?” she said as she closed the door behind her and turned to face the older girl.  _

_ Hope looked at josie, tapping her feet against the floor anxiously “Uh lizzie is with MG right now” she said softly as she looked around “We need to talk” she said as she stood up and started pacing back and forth slightly  _

_ Josie tilted her head at the older girls anxiousness and decided that this was an important thing to talk about “Okay hope calm down, sit down on my bed.” she said as she put her hand on she smaller girls shoulder and brought her to her bed and sat down with her. “Whatever it is, you can tell me” she said softly as she held hopes hand in her own comforting the girl who seems to be having a hard time expressing how she feels.  _

_ Hope nodded as she looked at Josie and took a deep breath before turning her body to face Josie “We’ve known each other for a while now right?” she said softly and josie simply just nodded letting hope speak “so you of all people know that its hard for me to admit how I really feel to people” another nod from the brunette “which is why this is really hard for me” she took a deep breath before finally making eye contact with the younger girl “I like you josie, like a lot. And i think i have for a while, I was just too scared to admit it to myself or anyone else. And I get that you probably don't feel the same way, I just couldn't keep this from you any longer”  _

_ Josie sat there quietly as she let hope to speak her mind and tell her how she felt, a lot of emotions running through her all at once, but she knew she had to respond “Wow uh okay” she said nervously as she cleared her throat “i'm not sure how i feel hope, i'm not sure what to say, i think i feel the same way but maybe I don't, I just have a lot going on, with the break up with penelope, my biological mom coming back. Thank you for being honest with me” she said softly  _

_ “Yeah, no i uh i understand, i’m not here to change your mind” she said softly and cleared her throat “lets just continue like before, just best friends. Till we figure things out” she softly and lizzie walked inside asking hope to leave so they could go to sleep so they wont sleep in again  _

Present time

Josie bit her lip as she walked back to her and lizzie's dorm running into landon on the way, wondering where he was headed, she walked back into her dorm seeing her twin sitting on her bed most likely waiting for her “What happened Jo?” she asked as she stood up and walked to the brunette seeing she was on the verge of tears pulling her in for a hug 

Josie hugged Lizzie back tightly sobbing as soon as her twins arms wrapped around her “I messed up badly Liz, i didn't mean too but i hurt hope. She saw me about to kiss penelope, after i kinda sorta i don't know… told her that I had feelings for her. I don't know what came over me I felt so broken that I sunk so low that I went back to penelope” she sobbed “Hope saw and stormed off, I went after her and she’s...she’s so mad lizzie, she told me to leave her alone, and shes not answering my texts, shes leaving me on read. I messed up Liz i messed up so much” 

Lizzie just stood there hugging josie tightly as she cried “Shhh its ok, let it all out jo, im here, im not going anywhere.” she soothed the girl as she stayed quiet “all you can do is give her space okay? She will come around eventually i promise” lizzie said softly as they started to get ready for bed, the younger twin deciding to comfort josie and sleep in her bed. 

The next day josie was headed to breakfast when she saw a certain curly raven haired boy sneaking out of hopes room, wearing the same clothes she saw him in the night before, he was soon followed by hope walking out a dark spot slowly disappearing from the tribrids neck. Josie's heart sunk in her chest at the sight of the two together. Shaking her head, she walked past them, heading to Penelope's dorm, she needed a distraction and she knew the best way to distract herself.

She stormed into penelope's dorm and saw the brunette standing at her desk, determined she walked to the girl cupping her cheeks and kissing her deeply, with no resistance the older girl put her hands on josies waist “are you sure?” penelope asked as they pulled away “more than i have ever been” she said softly receiving a small smile in return, she was definitely distracted. 


End file.
